A Simple Happiness
by ButtersMuffin
Summary: Ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her rival? Chap 5 up.
1. Annoyance

**A Simple Happiness**

**Description:** Okay, so this is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfic. I really hope that everyone will give it a chance. Anyway.. ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her "rival"? KaguraxTomo.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

**Chapter One: Annoyance**

Chiyo had always loved school. The reason was pretty obvious... she was a child-genius! Even in High School, she still got the best grades in the whole class. So it was pretty much a breeze for her. It wasn't just her good grades that made her like school so much, it was also because she loved making friends, and her cute charm always made it easy for her.

Tomo, however, loathed school. Nobody really understood why considering how she never even did any work. But she simply saw it as "boring" and would much rather be doing something more fun. She did like to see her friends, though. Even though they annoyed her at times, and she annoyed them constantly.

Currently, everyone was in their normal places in Miss Yukari's English class. Sakaki was watching the clouds go by out the window and occasionally doodling kitties in her book, while Kaorin looked at her with a dreamy gaze. Osaka was sleeping and in her own little world. Chiyo was watching Miss Yukari and listening intently. And a very bored Tomo was trying to entertain herself by bugging the rest of her classmates, she had only just finished annoying Yomi to the point of almost getting punched, so she decided to move onto Kagura.

"HAHA, you can't even spell 'language'?" Tomo poked Kagura's book. "Seriously, 'langwag'... you've gotta be kidding. How stupid can you get?" she began to laugh hysterically.

Kagura's hands curled up into angry fists. If that dumbass annoying little twerp made one more insult against her intellect, it would be the last thing she ever did. "You're hardly the one to be correcting me on something like that when you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed either".

Tomo scoffed. "I'm smarter than you".

Kagura smirked and crossed her arms. "Oh yeah, I got one mark less than you on last year's exam. Hardly a difference. At least I'm good at sport. You have nothing going for you".

Tomo started to get pissed off. "Shut up you... you... BIG BREASTED BIMBO!".

The tanned girl chuckled. "Tomo, haven't you learnt by now that the boob-jokes don't work? It doesn't offend me when you say stuff like that... if anything it's a compliment. At least I have breasts. You're as flat as an ironing-" she was cut off all of a sudden. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Tomo poked at Kagura's chest again, and again, and again. Repetitively, basically.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Kagura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she tried to slap Tomo's hands away. "Stop that!"

Tomo snickered. "No, it's funny watching you get all pissed about it" she continued to poke.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Kagura screamed something indistinguishable and shoved Tomo away. The scream drew the attention of the rest of the class. Everyone turned to look at the scene.

Yomi spoke, "Tomo... what are you doing?".

Kagura turned bright red. But Tomo, however, could care less what people thought. She was too busy being amused by the fact that Kagura was so embarrassed to be embarrassed herself, and only saw it as a chance to annoy her athletic friend further.

"Isn't it obvious? I was feeling her up." she had a smug look on her face, but Kagura butted in.

"WHAT! That's a LIE!"

Tomo stood and placed her finger over Kagura's lips, "Hush. It's okay now. Everyone knows now, so I best admit our secret relationship to everyone."

Kagura was fuming. She grabbed Tomo's hand and gripped it tightly, crushing her fingers together. "SECRET RELATIONSHIP!"

"Owwww, Kagura, that hurts! Stop it!" Tomo wailed.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!"

Everyone turned their attention to the front of the class at Miss Yukari. Kagura let go of Tomo's hand instantly, before the hyperactive girl held onto it in pain while taking her seat.

Yukari glared at the two girls for a few seconds, before turning back to the chalkboard.

"Tomo, you have half an hour's detention after school."

The addressed girl shouted in protest, "WHAT! Why me? She was the one who crushed my hand! I think she broke it!" she held the "injured" hand out for affect.

Yukari didn't turn her head away from the board. "Because you're a shit-stirrer, that's why. You provoked her. She had every right to do that. Plus, she can't have hurt you that much. Stop being such a drama-queen."

"Yeah. C'mon, Tomo, I didn't squeeze it that much," Kagura chirped while glaring at her.

Tomo pouted, crossed her arms and slouched in her chair. She had an expression on her face that of a three year-old who was told they weren't allowed any candy. However, she was quiet throughout the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so that was chapter one, I know it's really really short... but it's just an introduction, really. Anyway, hopefully I'll keep this fanfic going and actually COMPLETE it without getting distracted, like I used to do in all my other fandoms...

Some reviews would help, though. For encouragement. -hinthinthint-

**-Saammmmmeeehhhh-**


	2. Strange Outbursts

**A Simple Happiness**

**Description:** Okay, so this is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfic. I really hope that everyone will give it a chance. Anyway.. ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her "rival"? KaguraxTomo.

**Rating:** T.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Strange Outbursts**

"But if you and Tomo are havin' a secret relationship... why would ya hurt her like that? I just dun' understand it..." Osaka pondered as she walked to the cafeteria with Kagura.

"Look... me and Tomo are NOT having a secret relationship. She just feels the need to annoy me constantly," Kagura tried to explain it as calmly as possible.

"Ooohhhhhhhh," Osaka exclaimed. "But.."

"But what?" Kagura asked.

"That doesn't explain why she was poking your lady-dumplin's.." Osaka pondered.

Kagura would've liked to question the fact that she referred to them as "lady dumplings", but she chose not to so she could protest instead. But Yomi got in first.

"Osaka, Tomo's a very twisted and disturbed girl. There need not be an answer for any of her actions. She'll just do anything to annoy people, even if it means humiliating herself in the process," she stopped to say this before rushing off to get a place in the lunch-line.

"Ooohhhh." Osaka paused and thought for a second. "Sooo... you wouldn't EVER date Tomo?"

Kagura turned a little red at the question, but answered honestly, "No way. I mean, even if I did swing that way, I would choose someone better than Tomo, that's for sure."

"Like who?" Osaka asked, slightly intrigued.

Kagura stopped walking to think for a second. She thought about each of her friends individually. Like she mentioned before, she obviously she wouldn't choose Tomo... simply because she doesn't seem to have any consideration for anyones feelings but her own. The tanned girl looked at Osaka who was standing in front of her, who was patiently waiting for an answer. Osaka would probably drive her nuts in a relationship, she definitely wouldn't be able to spend too much time alone with her. Yomi was sane enough, but not exactly her type. She pondered the rest of her friends until she made a final decision.

"Uhh... probably Sakaki."

A certain girl who was walking behind them snapped out of her day-dream at the mention of Sakaki's name.

"Miss Sakaki?" Osaka asked. "Why her?"

The two girls started to walk again. "Well... I guess she'd just be the one that would suit me best. I have a lot more in common with her than I do with anyone else... and she just seems like she would be the best person in a relationship, I dunno why. I just get that impression about her."

"NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

Both Kagura and Osaka turned around to see a fuming Kaorin behind them. She grabbed Kagura by the shirt and pulled her up to her face threateningly.

"From the moment you came into Miss Yukari's class I knew you were trouble. I knew you were out to steal Miss Sakaki away. I knew it! But you know what? I'm not gonna let it happen 'cause I'm not stupid enough to let you come in here with your 'oh, look at me! Me and Sakaki are both good at sports. That means we have a lot in common! We would be a great couple!'. It makes me sick that you would do this. I'VE known Miss Sakaki longer. I should deserve to get what I want. And I'm not about to let someone like YOU get in the way of it. If you're going to try to get Miss Sakaki, you have ME to go through. And believe me, Miss Kagura, I'm not gonna let you down easy." she paused to glare at the shivering girl who was inches away from her face. "I'll see you next period." she shoved Kagura away and ran off somewhere, probably the girl's bathroom. The people she past could've sworn they saw tears in her eyes.

Osaka looked at her distressed and shocked friend in concern. "Miss Kagura... are you okay?"

"What... the HELL just happened here?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, the school nurse was sitting in her office. Her current patient was a male third-year student.

"So... Mr. Nakamura, what is it that you said was wrong with you again?" the nurse smiled friendily as she took out her notebook.

"I've been getting these really bad headaches, and I feel really sick, and, uh, stuff," the young boy replied hesitantly.

"'And stuff'?" the nurse repeated, with a suspicious smirk.

"Yeah... I'm, like, sick... and y'know..."

Suddenly the door came flying open. And Tomo stood there, clutching her "wounded" hand.

"Hidaka, get out of here. Nurse Tsubaki doesn't have time for you're trying to get out of school. If you want to leave so bad, try climbing over the fence. But try not to take your thumb off like the last person who tried it."

"Yes, Mr Nakamura, you have nothing wrong with you, please go back to your lessons," Nurse Tsubaki said calmly.

The boy, Hidaka, blushed a little at being caught out. But nodded and then left the room quietly, but quickly.

"So..." Nurse Tsubaki laced her fingers neatly together and rested them on her table, "Please take a seat Miss Takino and tell me what's wrong."

"Well... you see... I was in class today. And I was just minding my own business, y'know doing my work as usual. And then suddenly, for no reason at all, Kagura grabbed my hand and started squeezing it REAL tight. She inflicted pain on me for no reason at all! Can you believe that bitch? I think my hand is broken." Her bottom-lip quivered in an over-dramatic manner.

"Aw, Tomo. That seems so unlike her. Let me see your hand." the nurse gently put her arm out and offered Tomo to give her her hand. The young girl did so, and watched as Nurse Tsubaki examined it.

"How is it? If it's broken or sprained, just tell me. I can handle it," Tomo said over-dramatically.

"It's absolutely fine," the nurse said with a smile as she let go of Tomo's hand, "Just a little bruised. I can still give you a bandage of you like."

Tomo clutched her hand, "WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT! OF COURSE MY HAND IS BROKEN! YOU'RE THE WORST NURSE EVER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU SUCK!" she left the room and slammed the door on the way out.

Nurse Tsubaki jumped a little at the slam, and stared at the door unblinkingly, a bit shocked at Tomo's random outburst. But she got over it after a few seconds and went back to some paperwork.

The door creaked open slightly again. "Uhm, I forgot to say... I would like to take one of those bandages, please," Tomo said in an unusually shy-manner.

"Sure. Second draw in that cupboard over there," the nurse didn't look up from her paper work.

Tomo got the bandages. "Thank you," she murmured. She then left the room, MUCH more quieter than the first time.

"What a strange girl. I swear to God she has Split-Personality disorder or something," Nurse Tsubaki muttered to herself.

* * *

**A/N:** Haha. Well... this chapter is basically just a "link" chapter to get the ball rolling. Sorry I still haven't gotten to the Kagura/Tomo parts yet (apart from minor hinting), I just need to get the story set up before I can get to the lovey-dovey bits. I don't usually like stories that rush that part too much. I like it to take time.

Erm, so... yeah. I got this chapter up pretty quick. Uhm, yay? Hehe. I'll just need to hope that every chapter will have a similar flow. But I doubt it 'cause I suck. xD

Oh, and thanks for the reviews, linklover2005 and kairi990. I'd really like to get s'more. They encourage me a lot. :3

**-ButtersMuffin-**


	3. Bad Day?

**A Simple Happiness**

**Description:** Okay, so this is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfic. I really hope that everyone will give it a chance. Anyway.. ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her "rival"? KaguraxTomo.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Bad Day?**

Osaka and Kagura arrived at their usual lunch table. Chiyo, Yomi and Sakaki were already sitting there.

"Hey guys," Kagura greeted, smiling politely.

"Hi everyone," Osaka said, in her usually pleasant tone. She took a seat next to Yomi whom she greeted with a friendly smile.

Kagura headed over to the other side of the table to take the seat next to Sakaki, but just before she was about to plant her backside onto the chair, she was suddenly shoved out of the way. She almost stumbled onto the floor, but she managed to keep her balance. The short-haired girl turned around to see Kaorin standing in front of her, she was glaring at Kagura with dangerous eyes.

Kaorin's expression changed instantly when she turned to face Sakaki. She was smiling sweetly with a light blush over her cheeks.

"Uhm... hey Miss Sakaki," she said shyly, "Uhhh..." she took a deep breath. Talking to Sakaki always made her heart rate go three times faster. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Sakaki was sort of confused and shocked about the whole scene, and was a little worried about Kagura, but she answered as politely as she could, "Umm... sure, I guess".

A small high-pitched, but quiet, squeal of joy escaped Kaorin's lips. "Th... tha-thank you Muh-m-miss Sakaki". She took the seat next to the girl of her affections, with a huge smile on her bright-red face. She would've flashed Kagura a smug look, but she really couldn't take her eyes off of the long-haired beauty.

Kagura felt like giving Kaorin a good smack. But chose against it. She didn't really want to start any more trouble on that particular day. She knew that she liked Sakaki, it really couldn't get any more obvious. Everyone knew. Except maybe Sakaki, who simply didn't take any notice of anything Kaorin (or anyone, for that matter) did.

It wasn't really the fact that Kaorin stole her seat the pissed Kagura off (in fact, she could care less), it was because she was so determined to win Sakaki's affections (or at least be near her) that she didn't really care about anyone else around her, she could be quite a selfish girl at times. However, Kagura could understand how she felt... kind of. Well, no, not exactly. She'd never really had a really big crush before. Just a few small silly ones back in elementary and middle school. But she understood where the girl was coming from. She'd seen enough TV and movies to know that it's natural to want someone and stop at nothing to get to them. Kaorin just seemed to take this to a new extreme.

So Kagura chose to take a seat next to Chiyo, which she honestly didn't mind.

"Hey... guys," Osaka said, breaking the tension (without even really meaning to), "I was wonderin'... what would happen if two add two didn't equal four?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Yomi, who was sitting next to the Osakan girl gave her a confused and somewhat annoyed look. "Where the HELL did that come from?"

"I dunno... I guess I've just been thinkin' about it ever since this mornin'," she looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Um..." the rest exclaimed. Osaka was always the most ransom and air-headed in the group. She was always coming up with strange and bizzar questions that were totally irrelevant. Osaka thought of it as pretty normal, and didn't see anything she said as random at all. It was just the way her mind worked.

"Yeah," she said, her face totally serious. "It would be be so weird, wouldn't it? If two ass two seemed to make, like, ELEVENTY BILLION AND TWELVE or somethin'. And then what if three add three didn't equal six! What if it made FIFTY KAJILLION AND TWENTY-THREE! I dunno how I would be able to cope with anythin' like that! Ugh, my head hurts!" she buried her face in her arms and lay down on the table.

Everyone just stared at the confused girl, confused themselves. Until a familiar voice broke the silence.

"HEY EVERYONE!" came the voice of Tomo Takino. She took a seat next to Yomi.

"Where've you been, Tomo?" Chiyo asked.

Tomo then glared at Kagura who was sitting on the opposite side of the table. "I was at the nurses office because of a certain SOMEONE!" her eyes narrowed even more. "She told me I've broke my hand".

Biggest lie of the century.

Everyone looked shocked as they stared at Tomo, who had fake tears welling up in her eyes. Everyone then turned towards Kagura and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow."

"Kagura, I know she can be a pain. But isn't breaking her hand taking it a little too far?"

"That is so unlike you, Miss Kagura..."

"I knew it! She's out to rain everyone's lives! She's pure evil! Isn't she, Miss Sakaki?"

"You always hurt the one you love."

Kagura was just about to argue that she didn't even squeeze Tomo's hand that much, but she was caught off-guard by Osaka's comment.

"Wah-w-what?... Me and Tomo? No way! Not in a million years!"

"Yeah. Even if I was a lesbian I would be able to pull much better that THAT!" Tomo screeched. She elaborated this point by making graphic puking noises.

Osaka protested, "But you said yourself in class today that you were feeling her up..." she had a confused expression on her face.

"Osaka, I thought I explained already that she did that intentionally just to piss me off," Kagura explained.

"No, that was Yomi," Osaka said innocently, oblivious to the fact that Kagura wanted to strangle her for being so difficult.

"Yeah, I was only doing that to get Kagura all rattled up. It's just SO hilarious when she gets angry!" Tomo chirped, followed by a small giggle, "The only only thing that bothered me is when she gets TOO pissed and BREAKING MY FRIGGIN' HAND!"

"Ugh, Tomo, give it a rest. You're such a compulsive liar!" Kagura yelled, standing up.

"'Compulsive'?" Tomo smirked, "That's a big word for your little brain, isn't it?"

"Stop changing the goddamn subject!" shouted the short-haired athlete.

Chiyo, Kaorin, Osaka, Sakaki and Yomi watched the two argue, feeling slightly awkward. One by one, each of them abandoned the table, and the two raging girls arguing at it.

* * *

Kagura was never that great at school, and she knew it. She was one of three worst students in the year (along with Osaka and Tomo). Although she was the worst of the three "knuckleheads" in book-smarts, she had a bit more common sense then Osaka and Tomo. However, common sense didn't really help when you needed to pass a math test. Kagura did TRY to study for her tests, but she honestly didn't understand any of it. She would often find her mind wondering off to other things. "I wonder how much that new video-game costs...", "did i remember to lock the door on the way out today?...", "hey, who's that cute guy in the second row?". She couldn't help it; math was just so BORING.

"Okay, everyone, here are last week's test paper with your grades of them," the teacher said, starting to hand out the small pieces of paper. Kagura watched people's reactions as they read their grades.

After peering at the sheet of paper she was handed, Chiyo smiled very widely and cheerfully (Kagura could that she heard her exclaim a small, "yay!"). Yomi read her grade and teacher's comment and smiled in satisfaction. Sakaki looked at her paper and gave a small smile, slightly pleased with herself.

Osaka and Tomo, however, looked a lot less happier with their grades.

"Dammit! Another fail!"

"Aw, no. I really need to get it together..."

Kagura started feeling a little nervous. She always seemed to fail her tests. But, on the other hand, she studied extra-hard for this one. Maybe she would pass this time? She could only hope.

The tall, male teacher gave Kagura her paper.

72.

Kagura's face began to hurt. Maybe she was smiling too hard.

"YAY! I GOT seventy-two PERCENT! GO ME! WOOOOHHH!" she jumped out of her chair and began to cheer.

"But... Kagura..." Chiyo started.

"I know, I know, Chiyo," the tanned girl waved her hand in dismissal, "It's not exactly as great as the kinda grades you might get. But it's still a big accomplishment for me. I usually get thirty percent and stuff. Wow. I guess all my studying payed off, huh?"

"No, Kagura."

"Huh?" she turned to her teacher who addressed her with a confused expression on her face.

"You got seventy-two marks. The test was out of three-hundred. That means you only got twenty-four percent," he said in a low voice.

"Oh..." her cheeks turned bright red as she sat back down in her chair. Her head hanging low.

"TWENTY-FOUR PERCENT!" Tomo yelled, laughing. "Jesus, Kagura. I knew you were stupid. But... God. That's just retarded. Me and Osaka got AT LEAST fourty percent on this one. You're just too stupid to be true! STUPIDSTUPIDSTUPID!"

Normally, Kagura would react to her teasing, but she just wasn't really in the mood.

* * *

**A/N: **STILL no Kagura/Tomo. I know I made Tomo such a bitch in this chapter, but believe me, her softer side will shine next chapter.

Yaayyyyy reviews. :D

**-ButtersMuffin-**


	4. A Shoulder To Cry On

**A Simple Happiness**

**Description:** Okay, so this is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfic. I really hope that everyone will give it a chance. Anyway.. ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her "rival"? KaguraxTomo.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Shoulder To Cry On**

While walking home from school, Kagura glanced at the sheet of paper with the large "72" written on it. And with a small "25" written below it (the teacher had decided to write it after the entire confusion incident). She could only imagine how dissappionted her parents would be. If there was one thing that upset Kagura more than anything else, it would be knowing that she had let someone down. She hated feeling like a failier to anyone.

The athlete sighed when she reached the door. She stuffed her hand into her pocket and felt around for the key. Once she found it, she slowly inserted it into the lock. She turned the golden object at a speed that wouldn't normally be associated with our Kagura, here. She simply wanted to put off facing her parents for as long as possible.

She finally stepped through the door.

"Is that you, sweetie?" Mrs. Kagura called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me..." the adressed girl replied quietly, but loud enough for her mother to hear.

Kagura's mom walked over to her daughter. "So..."

"So... what?" Kagura knew what was coming.

"How'd you do on your test?" she placed her hand outwards, palm facing up, as an invetation for Kagura to give her the dreaded peice of paper.

Kagura sighed and looked downwards in shame. She handed her mother her test paper, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"I thought you said you studied?" Mrs Kagura exclaimed. She sounded like she was trying her hardest to keep a calm tone in her voice.

"I... I did, mom. I swear," Kagura replied, honestly. "I just... I really don't understand it..."

"That's a lie," her mother decided, her voice sounding more and more angery with each word. "Entrance Exams are only a few months away! You can't afford to slack off then! This is your future we're talking about here! This ISN'T a trivial matter! What are you planning to DO with your life, anyway?"

"Umm... I dunno..."

"See? You have no drive. You're just going to go through life with this 'I dunno...' attitude, not knowing what you want to do. And you know where that'll lead you? On the streets, that's where! And that is all because you are goddamn lazy and don't study, so you get bad grades in school! Is that what you really want? Is it! Just you wait 'till your father hears about this! He'll -... HEY! Where're you going!"

Kagura was making her way up the stairs. "I'm going to put on some more comfortable clothes. I'm going for a walk".

* * *

Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock.

Why does that clock look like it's going backwards instead of forwards?

Tomo sighed and continued to watch the clock. It's true what they say, time DOES go fast when you're having fun. Tomo, however, WASN'T having fun.

An hour past since the detention started, but it felt like forever to Miss Takino.

"Tomo Takino, that's your time done. You can go home now," the teacher said.

"Thank GOD," Tomo exclaimed loudly. She picked up her school things and walked out of the door.

She made her way down the empty hallways, with no other sound other than the tap-tap-tap of her feet against the floor. When she finally got outside she looked up at the sky. It was starting to get dark already.

"Ugh, I could SO go an ice cream right now..." Tomo muttered to herself, holding her grumbling stomach. "I better hurry if I want to get to the store before it closes..."

She began to pick up the pace, until she felt someone shove past her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, jurk!" Tomo yelled, turning around.

The other person didn't turn around straight away, however. They looked like they were frantically whiping their face and eyes. "I.. I-I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy..." replied a soft female voice. The girl turned around when she was seemingly satisfied with how her face looked.

"And so you should be! I-... Kagura?" Tomo said, sightly stunned. She blinked. "Have you... been crying?"

Kagura whiped her eyes again and struggled to hold back even more tears. But she resisted because she knew she could expect Tomo laughing at her and calling her a cry-baby. "Nuh... n-no," she replied, stuttering.

"Aw, c'mere," Tomo said comfortingly, linking arms witht the slightly taller girl. "I was just about to get some ice cream. We can talk about it while we eat."

Kagura seemed surprised by Tomo's reaction, but accepted. "Okay..." she said. She had calmed down ever so slightly now that Tomo was with her, she didn't really know why. "Hey," she exclaimed, "Your bandage... you took it off." she pointed to her friend's hand, which she "broke" earlier that day.

Tomo looked at her hand. "Oh, yeah. I took it off in detention because it was itchy."

Kagura smirked, "So I DIDN'T brake it, huh?"

Tomo stuck out her tongue. "Hey, you pissed me off, I had to get my revenge somehow," she giggled, "Plus, it DID hurt a bit."

"Bitch," Kagura said jokingly, a smile on her face. It's strange that one person can both ruin and brighten up exactly the same day.

Tomo giggled and pushed Kagura playfully. Kagura liked it when Tomo was in this kinda of mood. They had fun this way. Playing around like a couple of kids. They only thing Kagura disliked about it was that they would both usually take it over the top and someone would get hurt (be it pysically or emotionally). But at this point right here... this is what Kagura liked.

"There's the ice cream store," Kagura annouced as she pointed to their destination which was only just barely in sight.

"Race ya," Tomo challenged, smirking.

Kagura laughed. "Okay, but you're gonna loose".

The two girls stopped walking to countdown for the big "race".

"Ready? Set... G-... HEY! NOT YET! CHEATER!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Tomo ran her fastest as she laughed meniciningly. Kagura began to start running behind the mischievous girl. It didn't take her long to catch up with her aponent. But Tomo wasn't going to give up. She ran even harder, desperate to beat the athlete. But then suddenly...

CRASH!

Kagura stopped dead in her tracks at the loud noise. She had a good guess about what it would be, but she would much rather it wasn't what she thought.

"Owwww," Tomo moaned quietly. She had been running so fast that she haven't been watching where she was going, and tripped over a large rock.

"Oh my God... Tomo!" Kagura ran straight over to the injured girl.

Tomo strained back tears as she sat herself up. She looked at her knee, and was relieved to see that it was just a graze and brusie. No matter how small the injury was, it still hurt a lot.

Kagura knelt down beside her friend. "Are you okay? Can you walk?" she grabbed Tomo's hand to help pull her up. The slightly shorter girl winced in pain and draped her arms around Kagura's neck and clung to her for support. It might've been a little too over-dramatic... but this is Tomo we're talking about here.

"Heh, I guess not..." Tomo admitted, still keeping a tight hold of Kagura.

Kagura re-positioned Tomo to have one of her arms over her shoulder and the other hanging loosly by her side. Kagura then rested her own hand on Tomo's waist. "I'll help you walk," she said with a smile. "We'll find a bench to sit at so you can rest of a while, okay?"

Tomo really didn't understand why Kagura was being so nice to her, especially after how badly Tomo had treated her earlier that day. Well, not just that day... any day for that matter. Tomo knew that if she was put in the same situation, she wouldn't be so sinscire about it. In fact, she would probably just laugh. She knew that she was a lot more mean than most people, but Kagura didn't exactly strike her as one of those "most people". She did know that Kagura had a really big heart... but she didn't think that she would be so kind to not only tolerate her bahaviour, but to still look out for her when she was hurt. She kind of liked the feeling of being cared about. She suddenly felt her cheeks becoming warm.

"Wait there, I think I might have a tissue..." Kagura felt around in her pockets until she found one. "Ah," she emclaimed before she pressed it gently on Tomo's knee. "I may as well whipe this blood away. And when you get home you can cover it with a band-aid so you don't get any infections or anything."

"Thanks, Kagura," Tomo said softly. A smile crossed her face. A warm smile, which was unusual for Tomo.

"It's okay," Kagura replied. She tossed the dirty, blood-dotted tissue into the trash-can a few feet away before taking a seat next to her friend. "It's not like I could just leave you there."

Tomo nodded, feeling slightly guilty knowing that she would probably do just that. She decided it'd be best to change the subject. "So... why WERE you crying earlier, Kagura?"

Kagura blushed ever so slightly, embarassed about one of the harshest girl's in school catching her in tears about something that would seem trivial to most other people. "Well... you see... it was about my grade today..."

"About how you got twenty-five percent? Yeah, that must've been rough. But is that any reason to cry, seriously?" Tomo couldn't help but be surprised about Kagura's answer. It wasn't exactly something she, herself, would cry about. In fact, she couldn't really care less what score she got. School wasn't a big deal for her.

"Well... not really. But..." her eyes started to glaze over. "I let my parents down, and I hate to think that anyone would ever be disapointed in me. I know it sounds stupid, but... I dunno..." tears were now starting to roll down her face, "F-for some r-reason it's alw-wuh-ways been a buh..b-big deal to m-me."

Tomo was kinda shocked, but still sympathetic. But when she thought about it, she remembered there was one insident before the Sports Fest when Kagura and herself were playing around and Kagura accidentlly knocked into Chiyo, who was trying to put up a tent. Naturally, Tomo expected Kagura to put all the blame on her. But instead tears started to well up in her eyes and she offered to put it up all by herself. Like she had so much guilt for letting everyone down that she felt she owed it to them.

Again, Tomo started to realise how cold-hearted she actually was. She knew that she wouldn't act that way if something like that happend. She would probably just laugh and point all the blame at Kagura. She never realised until now just how good of a person Kagura actually was. Under her tough exterior, she was just a sensitive, sweet girl who would never do anyone any harm on purpose.

Tomo had never felt so low.

Suddenly Tomo felt arms being wrapped around her, and herself being pulled forward, into a tight embrace. Kagura sobbed quietly on Tomo's shoulder, her body was shaking all over.

Again, Tomo was surpised by the way her friend was acting. A hug? This is something Tomo rarely, if ever, experienced with friends. Sure, there was those times with Yomi, but that was hardly a hug. No, this was different. Different in a good way. She really liked the feeling of being needed. It not only made Kagura feel better, but it made Tomo feel good about herself, too. But it wasn't even just the feeling of being wanted, there was also something about Kagura that made it all the better. Her hot breath against her neck, her soft hands on her back. She was even liking her large chest being pushed against her's (which wasn't something she would really like to admit).

Tomo gulped and started to rub Kagura's back, to comfort her a little. It felt like they were the only two people in the entire world. Neither of them noticed that the passers by were staring at the two girls in the embrace. Tomo reached her hand up a little more to stroke Kagura's brown hair. Comforting her was actually only a fraction of her reason for doing this... she actually had a really incredible urge to touch the other girl's short locks. Her cheeks were now hotter than ever, and it wasn't from body-heat.

Shortly after, Kagura had seemed to have calmed down, and she pulled away gently.

"Sorry about that, Tomo..." she said, blushing from embarassment of her unexpected. She wiped a few of the last stray tears from her face.

"Oh, it's okay," Tomo replied, trying to hide her beetroot-red cheeks. Her stomach felt like it was doing backflips. "What's happening to me?" she thought to herself.

"Urm... can you walk now?" Kagura asked, trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"Uh, I think," Tomo said. She took hold of the bench for support and stood slowly. She then took a few steps back and fourth.

Kagura smiled. "Yay, that's good!" she also stood. "So... you up for that ice-cream?"

"Uhhh... not really," she replied, holding her stomach. It was still doing backflips. "I don't really feel too up for it any more."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if my update was late. It's mainly been a mixture of business and lazy-ness.

Oh, well. I hope I made up for it with this chapter. It's very Kagura/Tomo-y AND it's longer! YAY:D

And I've notice in my reviews... I seem to be converting some Kaorin-haters? o.o That CERTAINLY wasn't my intention. At all. I love Kaorin, and I didn't at all mean to make her such a possesive little brat.

One more thing, I'd like to ask for some feedback on Tomo's bahaviour in this chapter. I'm a little worried that I might've made her a little OOC... I hope not... I also really hope that the ending wasn't too cheesy for anyone. ;

Until next time, folks!

**-ButtersMuffin-**


	5. The Dream

**A Simple Happiness**

**Description:** Okay, so this is my first Azumanga Daioh fanfic. I really hope that everyone will give it a chance. Anyway.. ever since Kagura joined Miss Yukari's class, there has been friction between her and Tomo. Their friction even somehow created a slightly twisted friendship. But what will happen when Tomo starts to develop some feelings for her "rival"? KaguraxTomo.

**Rating:** T.

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Dream**

_"Haha, I win!" Kagura exclaims._

_The small screen in front of us reads "Winner - Kagura", and below it, it says, "Loser -Tomo". A small cartoon pirate in the background expresses his victory by smiling smugly and flashing a peace-sign. The cartoon ninja beside him lies unconscious on the floor._

_Kagura laughs and imitates the pose of the pirate on the screen._

_I stick out my tongue and grip my controller tightly. "Best out of three?" I challenge._

_The "video game champion" beside me shakes her head slowly. "Nah, it's boring playing against you. It's way too easy. I'll win every time, I can tell you that before we even play." she grins un-modestly. Her expression soon changes to a much more serious one before she speaks in a a soft, hushed voice, "Plus... I think I have a better idea..."_

_I look at her questioningly, then grab the game next to me. "Pacman?"_

_Kagura laughs and begins crawling towards me. "Don't be such a knucklehead, Tomo," she scolds, her voice still as low as before. "Even if it IS cute..." she adds with a small smirk._

_I start to feel nervous. I drop my controller as Kagura edges closer. I start to catch the jist of what Kagura is hinting. My heart is pounding and my breathing has become heavy. I look into Kagura's eyes, which don't seem to be losing contact from mine, they're filled with lust._

_I gulp and begin to edge away, but Kagura doesn't stop moving forward._

_"Don't play so hard-to-get, Tomo. I KNOW this is what you want," Kagura licks her lips as she moves slightly faster._

_My head keeps telling me that this is wrong, that this shouldn't be happening... But why does this situation feel so right?_

_Feeling the wall hit my back, I know that I've hit a dead-end. And my legs are too weak to stand and run away._

_Kagura smiles seductively as she crawls closer and closer. Once she can't move any further, she slowly wraps her arms around me and pulls me towards her. Her face is about an inch away from mine. I can almost taste her breath. My cheeks are now bright red._

_She begins to move in..._

Tomo's eyes suddenly flew open as she shot upright. She was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face.

"OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!" she screamed, leaping out of bed and running towards the bathroom. Once there, she franticly splashed her face with cold water. "W-what the hell... just happened?" she closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously, as if trying to get rid of all the lewd thought from her head.

She then looked at herself in the mirror, she was completely shaking. She placed her hand on her chest, her heart was beating WAY faster than it's supposed to. "This... this can't be happening..."

* * *

At school that day, Tomo was unusually quiet, as if still in shock from the dream she had had that previous night. And something like Tomo being quiet was just not right. "Tomo" and "quiet" just DON'T belong in the same sentence. So, naturally, something like this didn't go unnoticed. 

After last period, just as everyone was leaving the classroom, Yomi decided to take the chance to talk to her friend.

"Hey, what's up?" the taller girl asked as she walked over to Tomo.

"Huh?" she exclaimed quietly as she looked up. Yomi had a genuinely concerned look on her face. "Oh... nothing..." she lowered her head, trying not to make eye-contact, as if her eyes held evidence of the dream she had.

Yomi smiled knowing right away that she was lying. "C'mon, Tomo, I'm no-where near as stupid as you. I'm not gonna fall for that," she said. She was half-expecting Tomo to snap for Yomi's comment, and was slightly surprised when she saw that she didn't react at all. She just kept looking at her feet.

"Look, I have a better idea..."

_"Plus... I think I have a better idea..."_

Flashbacks of Tomo's dream ran through her head. She could hear Kagura's seductive voice, see her lust-filled eyes, taste her hot breath on her lips, feel her arms around her...

"No! Go away! Get out of my head!" she squeezed her eyes shut and grabbed her head and started shaking it again, like she did that very morning.

"Tomo?... Are you alright?" Yomi asked, more concerned now than ever.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" She then ran away from her best friend, pushing past anyone who got in her way. She received many, "hey! watch where you're going!"'s and "an 'excuse me' would've been nice!"'s from the many people she shoved. She didn't care. Usually she would respond by telling them to "piss off" or something, but she really wasn't in the mood for that. She had much more important issues on her mind than picking a silly fight with one of her classmates, like her developing crush on one of her best friend's, for example.

Once she was finally near the exit of the school. She let out a sigh of relief as she began to change her shoes, thinking she had lost Yomi, who was one of the last people she wanted to see. She knew if she'd spent too much time with her, she'd probably end up pouring her heart out to her, which she didn't want one little bit.

Suddenly Tomo felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..."

The short girl whirled around quickly, "LOOK, YOMI! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME..."

When she turned around, her worst fears had came true.

"Woah! What the hell was that all about?" Kagura exclaimed, somewhat stunned. But not that much considering how Tomo was usually like this. She smiled. "Did you and Yomi get into another fight?"

Tomo felt an uneasy sensation in her stomach. "Nah... it doesn't matter..." she hoped to God that her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Erm... why're you here?"

Kagura laughed, kind of confused. "So now I need a reason to talk to my friends?"

Tomo laughed nervously. "Well... no... but..."

The other girl cut her off, "It's okay. I have a reason anyway..." she bent over to take her school shoes off. She skirt slid up a little and she did this. Tomo tried to resist looking, she immediately looked in the opposite direction just as Kagura had started to bend over. But it felt as if her eyes had a mind of their own, and eventually they trailed back over to Kagura (or her backside, rather).

Kagura was wearing purple panties.

And Tomo felt incredibly dirty for knowing this.

She stood up straight again after she changed into her pink sneakers before finishing her sentence, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted last night." she blushed slightly, remembering her sudden outburst.

Tomo shuddered. The words "last night" only brought back more disturbing flashbacks from the dream. "Uhhh... it's okay. You were upset, and you needed someone to comfort you... I didn't mind... really.0"

Kagura blinked, confused by Tomo's new understanding attitude. "Urm, Tomo? Do you want something from me?" she knew that Tomo wasn't usually this nice unless she wanted something from someone.

"NO! I DON'T WANT IT!" she felt like she was going to throw up. She held onto her stomach and shut her eyes tightly. She walked out of the school andsat ona wallto support herself, her legs felt like jelly.

"Tomo, are you okay...?" Kagura asked, she was standing in front of her, looking concerned.. She placed her hand on Tomo's forehead to check for any sign of a fever. The skin-contact made Tomo shudder violently. She slapped the hand away instantly.

"Seriously, Kagura, don't touch me. Please, don't..." Tomo murmured, still holding her stomach. She had never felt this way before, and it was almost unbearable for her. Especially because she was feeling this way towards one of her friends. Female, at that.

Kagura put her hands behind her back, as if to prove that she wasn't going to touch her friend again. "Tomo..."

The addressed girl suddenly began to cry. Tomo had actually _never_ liked anyone before. She simply went through life thinking of nothing but having fun, she never usually dwelled on any emotions any more important than being jealous of Yomi having a much luckier day than herself. So a crush was something so unfamiliar to her that it brought her to tears, the fact that it was someone who, morally speaking, she wasn't supposed to like only made things worse.

"Uhhh..." Kagura felt confused and awkward. "What's wrong?..."

"Let me handle it, Kagura," came a voice from behind the tanned girl. Kagura turned around to see Yomi standing there, a warm smile on her face. "You can go off home. I'll look after her."

Kagura smiled and nodded. She then made her way over to catch up with Chiyo, Osaka and Sakaki.

Yomi watched as her four friends walked away until they were out of line of her poor vision. She then looked down at the girl who was sitting below her. She sat down next to her crying best friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Tomo?" she asked in a concerned voice.

"It's... nu-n-nothing.." Tomo lied trough sobs.

Yomi couldn't help but giggle at Tomo's ever-so blatant lie. "You wouldn't be crying for nothing, Tomo."

Tomo wiped her eyes and looked up at her friend. Her eyes were blood-shot and tears stained her face. Should she tell Yomi? If something like this were to get around, she would never be able to live it down, or even face Kagura again. But on the other hand, she'd known Yomi for years, and she knew that she wasn't the type to go around spreading secrets about friends. Plus, she really could use someone to talk to about this.

"If I tell you," she started, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise," Yomi said, she put her hand over her heart to express this.

Tomo smiled slightly. She couldn't help but admire Yomi for sticking byherfor all this time, even ifTomo had never treated her the way that best friends should usually treat eachother.

"Well... here goes..." Tomo said, sighing deeply.

Yomi moved in closer to listen.

"I... well, ever since last night... I've been kinda... been getting feelings for a certain someone. At first I thought it was nothing. That I was just feeling sick or something. But then... I had a dream. It was _really_ distubing... yet, I liked it at the same time... and now today I can't look at them in the same way."

Yomi smiled, glad that it was nothing serious. "So a crush, eh? Who is this guy, then?"

Tomo murmured something indistinguishable.

"Huh? I didn't catch that..." Yomi exclaimed.

"It's a gi-..."

"What?"

"I said it's a girl!" Tomo yelled. She then clasped her hand over her mouth, scared that someone might've heard her. She was relieved to discover that the school grounds were empty.

Yomi was kind of shocked, but pressed further. "Who's this _girl_, then?"

"I... I don't wanna say..."

"OH MY GOD!Is it me!" Yomi shot up from her seat,terrified that Tomo might decide to jump on her at any moment.

Tomo's eyebrows furrowed. "Well now I know how understanding _you_ would be if I ever developed feelings for you. No, it's not you, you asshole."

"Heh, sorry. I have nothing against gay's or anything. It's just the thought of a girl kissing _me_ makes me shudder," Yomi said admittedly. She sat down next to her friend again, feeling a bit safer. "So, anyway... is it someone in Class Three?"

Tomo nodded.

Yomi thought for a second. "Uh... is it Chihiro?"

"No, I hardly know her," Tomo replied.

"Uhh... is it one of our friends?"

Tomo sat silently for a moment. She knew now that she will be caught out within the next few seconds. Eventually, she replied, "Yes..."

"Is it Sakaki?"

"No."

"Osaka?"

"Hell-no!"

"Eeew, it's not Chiyo-Chan, is it?"

"No way! That's sick!"

Yomi laughed. Positive about the last one. "So it's Kagura, then?"

"... Yeah," Tomo exclaimed. Her cheeks reddened.

"Aww. That's sweet," Yomi said.

"How is it?" Tomo asked. When she thought about her and Kagura, "sweet" was one of the last words that came to mind.

"I dunno. I guess it just shows that you have a heart afterall," she laughed again.

"Oh shut up," Tomo replied, her face now even redder.

* * *

**A/N: **Wooooooooooooosh. So... yeah. I FINALLY got there. Its official now, Tomo looooooves Kagura. Teehee. :P

Thanks so much for the reviews. Especially the long ones. I LOVE long reviews. (hinthinthint)

I'm also glad to know that Tomo wasn't OOC in the last chapter (someone let me know if she is in this one, please?). And it was pleasant to see that I seem to have Kagura perfectly in character too (she's my favorite character too, Azu Fan).

And, yeah. I'm terrible with typos. Spelling, too. And it sucks that Spell Check doesn't always pick up everything. So then I end up looking looking like a fool...

Oh, and TheTrueWolfBrother, I know Tomo isn't really that cold-hearted. But in the last chapter she kinda of exaggerated it in her own head. She was mostly comparing herself to Kagura, who is very kind-hearted.

So, anyway... enough jabbering. Reviews!

**-ButtersMuffin-**


End file.
